Dirty Little Secrets
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: Julianna and Paco have the perfect relationship. Problem? Nobody knows it. When serects come to light and sides are chosen; problems arise. Can Julianna and Paco survive the drama? Slightly AU. T for lots of cussings and citrus. PacoXJulianna. R&R please.
1. Paul, Why Are You Such An Ass?

**A/N: Got this idea from another. Some things are the same, but this is going to be somewhat of a short story. Not sure on that yet. Anyhow, while I figure out what I am trying to and enjoy the story! Make to review at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER (Ha! I remembered that time!): I hereby solemnly swear that I don't and never will in any shape, form, or pattern own The Perfect Chemistry. There! Happy now that you all crushed my dreams? Excuse while I go cry in my dark corner! *sobs loudly***

**JULIANNA POV**

The sound of my alarm clock didn't wake me when it went off at 5:00 A.M. I had been up for the last hour. I had woken up around four and couldn't get back to sleep so instead I just decided to pick out my clothes for today and be productive. I rolled out of bed and shivered lightly when the chilled air hit my uncovered skin. Shaking slightly I moved to my walk-in closet and threw the door back, hitting the switch to the left to illuminate the room. I had to move pretty far back to get to the section I wanted to. Yes, I said section. My closet was big. I can't help it though. When you have a filthy rich father that is never home and is too busy with his job to even realize you exist he buys you lots of stuff to make up for it. It didn't in my book, but he was here too fast and gone to quick for me to say anything so I just didn't. I sighed and trudged through different parts of my closet until I found what I wanted to wear. When I walked out of my closet my alarm was blaring signifying that it was time to start getting ready for real.

Since I had some time I quickly fixed my bed the way I wanted before walking over to the bathroom .I walked in shut the door behind me, sitting my clothes on the counter before stripping the ones on my body off and chucking them into the hamper. When the water ran the temperature I wanted I jumped in and got right to work on washing my skin so my coconut body wash was like second skin and my coconut shampoo and conditioner became almost like my natural scent of my hair. I shaved my legs, arms, and armpits and when the water ran cold I jumped out and wrapped myself in a towel, drying all the other excess water off my body with one towel and wrapping my hair with another towel. I opened the door to the bathroom when it became too hot for comfort to let some of the accumulated hot air and sweat smell out.

I stood there for a moment making sure my body was dry before letting the towel fall off my body and tossing it into my hamper. Grabbing my first article clothing I begin to get dressed. I swiped a black lace panty set that laid on top of my pile and shrugged them on. Grabbing some lace black tights next I put some black shorts over it that had just the right amount of tightness and made my butt look good. To pair it with I found some black ballet flats and a plain white tank top before tucking it into my shorts and attaching suspenders on my shorts and crisscrossed them in the back before snapping them back in the front. To finish off I found a black vest and some black, dangling black earrings that went with the flower design in my tights. I smiled lightly as I examined myself in the full length mirror that hung on my door of my bathroom, twisting this way and that.

Bending over I undid my hair from the towel where it was almost completely dry and gave it quick rundown with my hair dyer before grabbing my hairbrush, hair gel, and hairspray of the counter and got to work. Within thirty minutes I had brushed my teeth, applied my make up to give it a dark smokey feel and curled my hair to perfection. Actually, my hair was naturally curly. This way I was just highlighting what was already there. I put my make up back into its place and turned my attention back to the mirror, giving myself a last once over.

I was beautiful.

I had a petite figure with my clothing size being three. Even though I was small I was in shape and healthy for my height (5'3) and 110 pounds. I had tanned skin and tight muscles from all the time I spend running around the local parks and a killer boxer-dropper smile that would make any man fall to his knees. Not to mention my eyes. They have always been my best feature. They were ice blue and when I grin at you and make them darker at you than your hooked. I had natural blond hair that hung all the way down to where the swell of my ass started. My skin was smooth and completely blemish free like baby's bottom. I wasn't conceited or anything I was just honest.

I made sure to throw all my dirty clothes in the laundry and fix my counter back the way I found it before throwing my white iPhone 5, sunglasses, car keys into my purse before shutting my light off and my door before walking downstairs. I found my Dad already dressed for the day and sipping coffee when I walked in.

"Good morning." I greeted him cheerfully as I rummaged through the cabinets to find a pop tart.

"Hello Julianna." I barely refined from rolling my eyes. Why my Dad insisted on being so formal with me I'll never know. I turned around. I definitely got my looks from my Dad. He had the same hair and eyes as me and he was big and burly. My Dad was the kind of man who looked ready for anything. There was never a hair out-of-place on him. Unlike me though his face was cold and harsh; there was no love behind his ice blue eyes. Just pits that held nothing; they gave nothing away either. It sent shivers down my spine. I never felt completely comfortable around my Dad. It didn't bother me as much as it used to. I had learned to live with it.

"Honestly Julianna. Must you dress like such a tart?" He said as he regarded my outfit disdainfully. This time I did roll my eyes. I didn't bother saying anything back. I knew it would end up with everyone in a bad mood. I knew I wasn't a whore and that was all that mattered. Sighing I kissed his cheek before shuffling out the doorway and into the garage. My car was a 2013 Camaro, blemish free, white with red and black leather interior. Smooth ride too and I am freakishly OCD about it. God forbid that someone get a smudge of something on it. It got on Paco's nerves most of the time, but half the time he just ignored me when I bitch about it. I would clean it up later anyway and even though I bitch about cleaning it I love it. It's a sick cycle. Before I could even remember to buckle up and throw my bag and purse into the passenger seat I was off.

**-X-X-X-**

"Julianna!" I heard Ashley 's voice, my best friend since our Mom's were in birthing class together and moved in as neighbors when we were both six months old. Ashley says it was fate and on some level I had to agree. It was fate. She came to a halting stop by my locker. I glanced down and saw her signature stilettos on her feet. How she moved so fast in those things I will never know. They were easily eight inches and I could only balance myself in five and that was a maybe. I smiled and slung my gray messenger bag over my shoulder and slammed my locker shut. I looked up at her.

"This is Senior year Julianna! Aren't you excited?!" She bounced along beside me and walked slowly down the hallway and outside to the courtyard. It was beautiful day and I didn't want to waste it inside.

"Yeah I'm excited." I was excited to get the hell out of this town with Paco. Go to MIT and start all over. I was ready for a fresh start. When we got outside I spotted the only free bench under a shaded Oak tree and trotted over and threw my stuff down before anybody had a chance. Ashley followed my lead. I dug my White iPhone 5, another gift from my Dad trying to buy my love, and clicked the home button. It was only 7:00 A.M. And school didn't start until 8:15 A.M. I sighed.

"Cute outfit." Ashley said suddenly and I looked down and up before saying thank you. She said something else, but I didn't hear her because I was too busy reading a text message that had come in.

_To: Julianna_

_From: SILF_

_Hey beautiful. You school? _

I laughed a quickly typed out a quick reply.

_To: SILF_

_From: Julianna_

_Yeah I am. Woke up too early. Hanging with Ashley._

His reply came immediately.

_To: Julianna_

_From: SILF_

_Be there in a few. _

"Who's _SILF_?" Ashley asked, catching a quick glimpse before I locked my phone.

"Savannah. She was wondering if we were still hanging next weekend?" I lied smoothly and Ashley grinned.

"Heck yeah we are!" She pumped her fist. "I am ready to see her! I miss her." I sighed. I missed her too. She used to go to _Woodrow High _with us, but she had to move because of her Dad's job. We were thankful that she didn't move out-of-state. That would have been a long trip. Ashley was rambling on about something, but I was too busy staring at the God walking toward us to care.

My boyfriend was the hottest guy in school and I don't say that just because. He really is. He's 5'8 and has perfectly tanned skin thank to his _Latino _nature that he got from his Dad. Just enough to highlight that perfectly white and straight smile of his. He's ripped from all the time he spends working out, but his muscles aren't bulging like some guys. Paco's are more lean and when they flex under you grip when you hold them... it can make you melt. We have gone out since February 13, 2009. We started dating the Summer after eighth grade; it was the year we began high school and our first day Paco instantly became popular while I choose to stay in the background, but I was okay with that. Paco and I both were. We may have gone out for four years now, but the thing is... no one knows. Not because I didn't want to shout it to the whole wide world – the same goes for Paco –, but if my Dad found out it would be bad. _Real bad. _

Yeah, my Dad hates _Mexicans _that much which is what Paco happened to be even though his Mom and little sister Shelly, who is a freshman at our high school, is white. Paco gets his coloring from his father, Alex.

You see, my Dad is a firm believer in the fact that no immigrants should be allowed in the country, but _Latinos _more than any other race_._ I never knew why; I just knew he did. My Dad has never met Paco or any of Paco's family. I dread that day that he finds out because I don't what he is capable of. He gets mad seeing them in the newspaper. Seeing them in real person... dating his daughter... that was a bad omen from the beginning. It didn't matter though. This is our last year of high school and then we are off to college in the Fall. Thousand of miles away from here, from my dad... the only thing we have ever wanted. Not that I didn't love him, but I couldn't love Paco around him.

Paco is my life. I couldn't function without him. He was the one who held me together when my younger sister, Alyssa, and my Mom died in a car accident when I was ten. Almost eight years ago to the date. Alyssa was only two years younger than me when she died. Too young. It made me realize that life really is too short. You have to live in the moment. Otherwise you'll miss it and you can't get it back. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about such sad thoughts. Today was a day to be happy. I looked up and gave Paco a fleeting smile before Ashley saw. When I mean no one knew I really meant _no one knew. _ We would tell her and our families before we left for college. Ashley and Paco's family would be the first to know.

"What's up Ashley?" He asked, completely ignoring me. He kept his hands firmly clenched in fists and I internally giggled. That was his way of not touching me. She shrugged and tossed her back length brunette locks over her shoulder.

"Ready for this day to be over!" She gushed to him. "I can't believe it's Senior year!" Her eyes widened like she just remembered something. "Have you guys been accepted into any colleges? I just got into MIT just last week!" She told us proudly and Paco grinned.

"Me too." Her face scrunched up like she smelled back.

"Darn! I was hoping to get rid of you." She teased him. He just laughed. Then she turned her eyes on me.

"So Julianna, did you get into MIT? I know you applied." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paco shake his head back and forth. I shook my head sadly. Her face fell. I bit my lip in guilt. Ashley was my best friend; I hated lying to her.

"You could make it up to me you know." She grinned mischievously and I was afraid to ask, "What?"

"I know the perfect guy for you!" She squealed and I groaned. This is another reason I wanted people to know. She was very persistently trying to "hook me up" as she calls it.

"I don't want to!" I moaned and sounded somewhat like a whiny three-year old. She huffed and gripped my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Julianna! You do this every time! I am beginning to think your lesbian!" She told me seriously and I gasped. I shook my head as calmly as I could.

"Ashley," I carefully removed her nails from my skin. "I am not lesbian!" She gave me a look that I wasn't sure what to think of.

"Really?" I smiled at her assuredly.

"Really." Shelley showed up then and made himself comfy beside Paco. When she asked what was up Ashley told her everything we had discussed and when Ashley mentioned the last part she could hardly control his laughter.

"Julianna? A lesbian?" She choked out. "That's like Paco being gay. It just doesn't happen." Paco snorted.

"Thanks Shelley. That's reassuring." Shelley gave him a cheeky grin.

"Your welcome." The bell rang overhead and Shelley and Ashley left for class leaving me and Paco semi-alone. I gave him a small smile before walking off although what I really wanted to grab him and kiss him until we both couldn't breathe. Yeah, that will be the day I thought wistfully. Sighing I plopped myself down and waited for first period to be over. After first period that day flew by and soon it was lunch. I grabbed a snack lunch from the cafeteria before hightailing it to an old stairwell that went unused because of the retched smell that accumulated there sometimes. They even had a 'DO NOT ENTER' tape crisscross over the double doors where it had been blocked off by faculty. It was the perfect place for Paco and I to meet.

He arrived a few minutes after I did. The first thing he did when he got close enough was haul my mouth to his. I sigh when my lips touched his. I don't think I would every tire of Paco's kisses. When he finally pulled away we were both panting for air.

"What was that for?" I asked, my breathing finally returning to normal.

"I just missed you. I didn't get to see you much this weekend." His face suddenly brightened.

"Hey! Wanna hang out this weekend? We can go shopping at your favorite stores!" He grinned and did a double eyebrow lift. He knew shopping was my weakness. I pretended to think about it.

"Hum. I guess shopping doesn't sound so bad." He leaned forward and planted a long kiss on my lips before pulling back. I smiled. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. We ate out lunch quietly for a few minutes before Paco spoke again.

"Our five-year anniversary is coming up." He grinned excitedly. I nodded.

"Next Wednesday. I can't believe that we are going to have been together five years. It's so surreal."

"Plus, this is our last year and then we are off to MIT with Ashley and we can finally start of lives together. Like _together, together. _Where I can kiss you out in the open and not under some nasty stairwell." He turned his nose up in distaste for the current place. I giggled. Something I only ever did with him.

"Well," I started. "I have been thinking about that and since it is our Senior year I was thinking we could tell everybody." I smiled, pleased with my plan. His eyes lit up childishly and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Seriously? I can tell everyone your my girl?" His eyes shined at the idea and I pecked him on the cheek just for being so darn cute.

"Really, really. Plus maybe Ashley won't think I am a lesbian and will stop trying to hook me up." I frowned. I really hated it when she did that stuff. Paco laughed at my pain and I slugged him lightly in the shoulder. He rubbed the place where my shoulder hit him and put on a wounded expression.

"Ow. That hurt." He pouted and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly his face turned serious and I touched his shoulder lightly.

"Paco?" He met my eyes and I bit my lip.

"What about your Dad?" He laced his fingers through mine and I sighed.

"I love my Dad, but I am done hiding in the dark. I been afraid of him for too long and it's time for me to grow up and quit hiding. I love you and I want everyone to know it. Including my racist of a father." I said with a firm nod of my head. Paco squeezed my hand and when I looked up he was wearing a proud look on his face.

"I'm so proud of you baby." He reached down and peeked me on the lips; with him lingering longer than need be, but I didn't mind.

"We are going to tell our families first and then the school." I told him. He shrugged.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow? My aunt and uncles' are coming over along with my cousins and then we can tell everyone at once and on Sunday we can tell your dad. Will he be home?" He asked. I nodded, my teeth gnawing at my bottom lip again. Just because I was ready doesn't make me worry any less.

"Stop that baby." Paco's thumb tugged my lip out of my mouth and he leaned his forehead against mine, his hands cupped my face. "It'll be fine." I nodded. He was right. My Dad was going to be pissed, but I am sure he would get over it, right? I was his daughter for crying out loud. If he wanted me in his life then he would have to deal; there was no other way. I sighed and stood up. I went to wipe off the seat of my shorts, but Paco wrapped his arms around me and beat me to the punch. I closed my eyes and sighed as his hands caressed my backside. Sick I know. Paco laughed in my ear and the sound of it sent shivers down my spine. I pulled myself back from him before we got too carried away. Paco sighed too. This was always the hardest part: going back to class. He walked me to the double doors and with both leaned around the doorway, me on bottom and him on top; when we saw the coast was clear with both sneaked out, both going our own ways.

**-X-X-X-**

The day flew by after leaving Paco and soon I found myself walking out to my car after the final bell rang. I was just about to get into my car my phone dinged with a message.

_To: Julianna_

_From: SILF  
_

_Me. You. My room. Midnight? Tomorrow is Saturday and my parents will be out until three for some alone time and I am dropping Shelley and her friend off at her friend's house now for a sleepover. We can be all alone. ;) Waddaya say? We could go shopping, grab a bite to eat and just spend the day together until dinner. _

I smiled and I furiously typed out my reply. I was so excited I could hardly get out what I wanted to write with backspacing every two words.

_To: SILF_

_From: Julianna_

_That sounds amazing. I'll be there. Are you picking Shelley up tomorrow? Should I bring money? _

His reply with instant and I settled myself in my car before reading it.

_To: Julianna _

_From: SILF_

_My parents are picking Shelley up at two before heading home. Nah. I am paying for everything, but bring your car. Mine is broken... again. -_- Dad says he is going to have Aunt Kiara look at it tomorrow after dinner. _

I burst out laughing when I read the last part. Paco had his dad old Monte Carlo from college. It is a good car, but it has some mechanical problems to the fullest. I think it has sat more than he has driven it. Even though his family is filthy rich he isn't spoiled in the least. Both him and Shelley work for everything they get and they are damn sure proud when they do. Since their dad grew up really poor he wants to teach them you have to work for whatever you get. Let me tell you... the lesson is working. I kind of felt bad for him, but on the good side he always drives me around. He enjoys driving my bad ass car; I enjoy being driven. It's a win-win situation.

When I got home no one was there as usual. I was glad. All the less questions that would be asked. When I walked into the kitchen I find a note on the counter from my Dad.

_Julianna, _It read and I could already tell where this whole thing was going. _Had some business to deal with. I should be back within a week. Most likely this coming Saturday. I'll contact you when I land to let you know I made it safely. _I sighed and threw the note in the garbage before trudging upstairs. There went my spilling my big secret; it would just have to wait until he got back. I made sure to pack some clothes, my hair, make up, and hygiene essentials and throw the shoes I wanted to wear tomorrow in my oversized black and pink PINK bag before throwing myself, setting my alarm for 11:00 P.M. I drifted off to sleep with little trouble.

**-X-X-X-**

_To: SILF_

_From: Julianna _

_Leaving now. Your parents asleep? _

I waited for his confirmation message of 'yes' before speeding out of the driveway and toward Paco's house. We lived in the same kind of neighborhood (big houses, rich people around us), but I lived on one side of the rich neighborhood and he lived on the other side; we lived about fifteen minutes away from each other. Not too bad considering. I made it to Paco's house by 11:55 P.M. and parked at an unsold house around the block before walking to his house (luckily unnoticed) and around to the back door where I could see his outline faintly through the squared off glass. When I got close enough he opened the door as little as possible and ushered me upstairs and into his room on the second floor at the very end of the hall Shelley's was at the other end with a full bath in the middle the was Shelley's since Paco had one in his room – very convenient for us. Only when were safely double-locked in his room did he let out the breath he had been holding. Even after three years (we didn't start this until our third year together – tenth grade) he is still so nervous we are going to be caught out and truth be told I was too. Soon enough he won't have to worry about being caught with an unidentified female in his bed, but why said female was in his bed was another story...

I made myself comfortable by storing my bag and purse with my car keys in it and plugged my phone up to charge bedside his night table beside his bed. With a sigh I threw myself down on his bed back first. He gave me that playful grin of his and stalk over to lay bedside.

"So eager to sleep with me you are already in your pajamas." He teased me. One of his hands slightly lifted my shirt so he could trace random designs with his forefinger. I shivered lightly at the feeling out his rough, calloused fingers tracing my smooth skin. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself. I took a nap before I came. I didn't want to waste time changing so I dressed beforehand."

"Well you look beautiful." I blushed. It was only a pair of black yoga pants and a plain white tee-shirt. Nothing special, but then again, Paco saw me differently. He leaned over a long kiss. One of those kisses that warmed your whole body and made you never want to let go. When his pulled back my lips dripped, as if wanting to follow his. He chuckled, sending his sweet breath across my face. I turned slightly towards him and his strong-arm held me to him be hooking his elbow at my neck and his hand fiddled with my head. We laid like that for a while before I heard his voice again.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He voice sounded kind of loud in the quiet of the room.

"Yeah, I am. I am nervous though. Do you think your family will like me?" He pecked me on the forehead.

"Well, Shelley already loves you and Cecilia and Estelle are sure to too along with Junior, Juan, and Enrique and my parents, aunt, and uncles' are happy as long as I am happy." He said confidently. I looked up at him.

"How old are your cousins again?" He thought for a moment before answering.

"You already know Shelley is fourteen. Cecilia is seventeen and Estelle thirteen. Juan, Enrique, and Junior are seventeen like Cecilia." I nodded. No wonder they were such a close-knit family. They weren't that far off in age and I knew their parents weren't either. I sighed and felt that longing for a real family I had before the accident. Paco sensed something wrong with me and tugged my closer to him. He slipped his arm from its place, my head hitting the pillow, and instead stuck that on around my waist with the other one in between us with mine. We were face-to-face now; we were so close I could smell him. Unconsciously I leaned forward to be closer to him and he did the same thing causing our lips to touch.

I sighed when our lips touch and Paco took the chance to drive his tongue into my mouth. A kiss that would have been gentle and loving on any other day quickly gained passion and soon we were panting in to each others mouths. Paco ripped his lips from mine and trailed them down my neck, nipping and sucking any part of my skin he could reach. I let out of swoosh of air when he straddled me. A dark arm came up and gripped both my wrists in only one of his hands while the other hand continue to explore my body. With all of his weight on me I could hardly move and I almost screamed in frustration when I felt his hand caress the sides of my breasts and all I could was lay there.

"Paco..." I whimpered, unable to form anything more from the sensations running through my body. He leaned his head down so I could feel his hot breath on the sensitive skin on my ear. I shivered twice before stilling... barely.

"Tell me what you want, baby. I'll doing anything you want. Just say it." His voice dripped with sexual tension and I know he was only in control of himself as much as I was; only barely. I swallowed thickly and used the little muscle he didn't turn to mush to push myself up so I could breath the words I was about to say into his mouth.

"I want you to take me. Make me yours." A sound that resembled a growl rushed out of his mouth and that was the last words I said that made sense as he covered my body with his.

**-X-X-X-**

I woke up in the morning with Paco already awake and propped up on an elbow staring at me. I smiled and yawned loudly.

"Morning." I said groggily as I snuggled close to him. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten. I didn't get up until a few minutes ago." I smiled at him.

"We better get going. We have a lot of stores to visit!" He groaned playfully and rolled out of bed with me following.

"I'd forgotten about that." I laughed with him and shimmed into the bathroom after he used the bathroom. We both took a shower together to conserve the hot water and make sure we both got hot showers. There was nothing sexual about it; in fact, we both splashed each other with soap and water most of the time after we did everything we needed to. He left me to go get dressed after he had dried himself and I did the same when my body was dry too. Paco was already dressed in some dark wash jeans, his favorite NIKES, and a non-nondescript gray tee-shirt when I got out. I smiled when he kissed me on the forehead as he walked past me to go do something in the bathroom.

Walking over to my bag I threw it on the bed that way I wouldn't have to bend down and dug through it until I found my outfit for the day. Letting the towel drop to the floor I put on me black bra and panty set before shrugging on my light blue jean caprices that stopped six inches above my ankle. I slipped on a pink tank top with my plaid light blue and pink button down shirt over it, letting it hang open. I walked into the bathroom to find Paco brushing his teeth. I smiled lightly before bending down and unraveling my mostly hair from the towel. Grabbing my hair dryer from the counter I flipped it on and got to work drying and straightening it. Since my hair was clean it took longer than it normally would to straighten it, but I made it work.

I brushed my teeth before applying my make-up though I gave it a light feel; I only put on some blush, mascara and some shimmering pink lip gloss. Flipping my head over again I arranged my now straight hair in a neat bun on the top of my head. When I leaned up Paco was leaning against the counter watching me with a smile. I smiled back as I loaded all my make-up bag into its bag and unplugged my straightener, rolling the cord around the end and walking back in his room to put in into my bag. Paco followed behind.

"What?" He shook his head and threw our dirty towels and his dirty clothes into the hamper in the small closet behind is door that held all his bathroom stuff, towels, and washrags.

"I just can't believe someone as perfect as you is mine forever." I smiled stupidly and leaned up to kiss him.

"Well believe it. Your stuck with me now." I teased him and he winked at me.

"Promise baby?" I just laughed and unplugged my phone, shoving it into my back pocket and my charger it into my bag before Paco put it in to closet on his top shelf. This way if anybody saw it they wouldn't think twice about it. I gathered up all my dirty clothes in my hands and came up short for a place to put them. I couldn't put them in my bag. They would make everything smell. Paco walked over and took them from my arms.

"I put them with mine and I'll do a load this evening with mine." He shrugged and I smile brightly at him.

"Thanks! Your so sweet." I hugged him before walking over and slipping into my black TOMS on my feet and grabbing my purse. My eyes briefly scanned his room for anything I forgotten. Luckily there was none. Finally ready to go we walked downstairs together. When we reached my car I handed Paco the keys before he shut my door and jogged around to get in on the driver's side. I had already buckled up, put on my sunglasses, and sat my purse down in the floor beside my left foot when he got in . He fiddled for a moment with adjusted the seat and mirrors and buckling up. When he was done he started up the car and it come on it a loud roar before it idled smoothly in park. I reached over and turned it Paco and I's favorite radio station and turned it up loud enough so we could hear the music and still hear each other. He slid on his own sunglasses before lowering the gear shift down to _D. _

"Ready baby?" He glanced at me and I nodded. Without another word I braced myself and was proud of myself when I didn't bump against the door when Paco hit the gas so hard that the tires squealed loudly

as the car sped down the road with my giggling and Paco's deep laughter sounding along with it.

**-X-X-X-**

**PACO POV**

When we walked into the mall Julianna went straight for _Rue 21_; her favorite store among her favorite store. I smiled as I watched her browse the racks, following behind her, and commenting when she asked me, _'What do you think of this?' _She would roll her eyes when I said she would look beautiful in anything, but I couldn't help it. She was gorgeous to me. Period. I couldn't help but notice that she didn't argue back and it made me smile to think she viewed herself as I did. Not of this low self-esteem crap.

After _Rue 21_ our next stop was _Abercrombie_ then _American Eagle _and after that came _Charming Charlies _along with that came _Forever 21. Bed, Bath, & Body Works _was the next stop and just when I thought we had hit all her favorite stores came the last one, and probably my favorite to see her shop in, _Victoria's __Secret. _By the time we got there I had two handfuls of bags, with Julianna having one, and a devil-like smirk plastered on my face. I cleared my throat.

"Why don't I take these to the car?" She smiled and carefully handed me her bags. I jogged as fast as I could to her car with the weight I was carrying and piled them skillfully in the trunk, making sure not to crush any of them. I had to put some in the backseat and was I was proud of myself when I still had room left over for her last stop. Julianna was at the perfume section when I found her with the biggest bottle that they sold of the only perfume she wore: _PINK. _

"Anything else?" I asked when I was near enough. _Please, please let there be something else. _I mentally smacked myself. She smirked when she saw my face.

"Yeah," She toddled off and I followed behind. "I need some new bras. I had to throw away my other ones. They were old and too small." I gulped at the thought of her breasts getting bigger, but, hey, I was a man. What did you expect?

"Okay then." Was all I said and I was surprised when my voice portrayed nothing but calm.

The calm didn't last long.

I had to shove my hands into my pockets and clench them into fists to keep from throwing her over my shoulder cave-man style and showing her exactly what I thought about that blood-red, lace, barely covered anything bra she had in the bag swinging back and forth in her hand. Not to mention the pink, blue, black ones too. _Damn it all to hell. She did that on purpose. _And when I saw the smirk and glint in her eye I knew she did. I smirked too; just wait until later. She is going to wish she never did any of that.

"It one o'clock. Want to grab some lunch? It's going to take at least until three to get home and I want to drop my bags off at my house. Plus I don't want to be later for dinner. Do you think I should change into something nicer? I don't think want your par-" I cut her off with a sound kiss to her lips. I kissed her for a long moment, letting her forget everything she was saying before pulling back.

"That sounds good and no you should not change. You look beautiful and everyone is going to love you. Got that?" She bit her lip and nodded. Without another word I laced our fingers together and pulled her into the food court.

"I'm sorry. I am just so nervous." She finally said when we got in line for Subway. I looked down at her and smiled.

"It's okay. I am nervous to about telling you Dad next week." I was a little disappointed when Julianna told me about his business trip, but is sort of figures. He was never there for Julianna. The thought made me irrationally furious; the fact that someone could care less about their own daughter. Julianna tugged on my hand and it took me a minute to realize we were next in line. I gave her a reassuring smile when I saw her worried and she smiled back before moving up and telling the man what she wanted. It wasn't until we found a table and started eating that I remembered.

"Oh! I need to call my parents and tell them that my gorgeous girlfriend is coming over for dinner so they won't be caught off guard." I winked at her as I pressed my phone to my ear. She blushed lightly and continued to eating around her sandwich. Although it was awkward with that huge grin she was sporting.

"Hello?" My Dad's deep voice rumbled over the other line.

"Hey Dad. I was just calling to let you know that I am bringing someone extra special to dinner tonight; so, I need everyone to be one their best behavior. Especially uncle Luis and Carlos." I rolled my eyes. They were to two in the family who you could always count on to make an inappropriate comment and Julianna was already nervous. I didn't need dumb ass one and two ruining it.

"Extra special?" He laughed and I heard him say something to another person. Probably my Mom and when I heard someone laugh I knew for sure it was her. "No problem Paco. What time should we expect her?" I thought for a moment.

"Around six. That cool?" My Dad mumbled something to my Mom.

"Sure. We are on our way to pick up Shelley now and your mom said the family we will be there around five. That will be enough time to prepare everybody. "

"Great. See you then."

"See you then." I hung up and locked the screen before grinning at Julianna.

"You ready for this?" She sighed and turned her head heavenward.

"Not a chance."

**-X-X-X**

Six o' clock came way too soon. When we were riding home Julianna fidgeted the whole way there, when we stopped by her house she was taking deep breaths every five seconds, and now as we walked up the stairs to my house I wasn't sure if she was breathing. I wrapped my arms around her in front of my door and tried to comfort her; I was completely unaware at the many eyes that spied from the blinds of the living room.

**THIRD PERSON OMNISCENT POV**

The six adults that were sitting on their knees, facing backwards on the couch spied the young couple from the vantage point of the blinds.

"That's her? How in the hell did Paco land her?" Luis was the first one to ask a question. Brittany snorted.

"The same way Carlos landed Kiera and Alex landed me. You didn't." Luis wanted to argue, but, like always, Brittany was right. Luis hated that BS. All noises ceased expect the ones from the dining room and kitchen where the kids were sitting the table and loading all the food onto it; totally unaware of what their parents were up to. Since the windows were so thin the people on the couch could hear every word that was said as long as they were dead silent.

"You can't be sure." The blond told Paco as she shook her head. Paco tucked his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Trust me baby. I haven't ever lied to you before have I?" Paco eye's twinkled as his hands slid down her body to loop his forefingers around two of her belt loops. With a hard tug she fell against him, but he didn't release the hold he had on her. The girl snorted and placed her hands on his abs and shivered when they rippled under her touch.

"What about when you lied about taking me out-of-town for my birthday? Or that time you dinged my care or that time-?" Brittany and Alex's son cut her rant off by sealing his lips over hers. He didn't pull back right away though. He strayed there and just enjoyed the feel of her soft lips against his.

"I get it, but time I'm not lying." He gave her a playful look. "If we stay out here any longer they'll come looking for us." The blond's face scrunched up in distaste at her boyfriend's words. With a deep breath she released Paco and let her hands flutter around her body; fluffing her hair and tugging at her clothes; making sure she was perfect.

"Do I look okay?" Paco dropped a kiss on her head.

"You look gorgeous." Was all her boyfriend said before he reached and gripped the door handle in his hand. The six spying adults dispersed around the living room and tried to make their actions look normal. Luis and Nikki threw themselves on the couch while Carlos and Kiera made themselves comfortable on the couch; meanwhile, Alex hurried to set down in an oversized recliner and pulled his wife onto his lap. Brittany hooked an arm around her husband's neck and angled her butt in her lap with her legs crossed and resting in the middle of Alex's legs just in time for Paco and Julianna walked into the room.

"Hi guys!" They all looked up with fake expressions of surprise; desperately trying not to give away the fact that they had eavesdropped.

"_Hola Paco! Estas bien?" _Carlos exclaimed happily to his first nephew.

"_Si Tio _Carlos." Julianna, who had been twisting her hands awkwardly, was tugged by Paco to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her waist as so small that his forearm could reach around her whole stomach and he could still touch his fingertips to the inner part of his elbow.

"Guys, this is Julianna Gallagher." He introduced her proudly. "My girlfriend." The blond, now known as Julianna, blushed when Paco squeezed her waist.

"It's very nice to meet you all" She blushed even harder and Paco laughed.

"That's my Uncle Carlos and Aunt Kiera, and over there is my Aunt Nikki and Uncle Luis."They all waved as Paco pointed them out one by one. Paco's girlfriend gave them a timid smile. "And this..." He turned her attention to the two people in the recliner. "is my Mom and Dad." Julianna nodded her head and smiled nervously at them; her hands started to mess with her hair once again. Paco noticed and frowned. He took one of his hand and laced it with one of hers, bringing the constant stream of movement to an abrupt halt. She looked at him with his favorite blue eyes that glistened silently. Paco knew what they were saying.

_What if they don't like me? _Paco immediately shook his hand.

_They'll love you _and that was the end of it.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fuentes." Brittany laughed and shook her head.

"Mrs. Fuentes?" She laughed again. "Man I'm old." Luis opened his mouth to say something, but Nikki elbowed him in the ribs _hard. _

"Ow!" He yelped and every one sent him a look. It was one that clearly said: _What the hell, Luis? _He smiled sheepishly. "Stubbed my toe." He shrugged in a 'what can ya do' kind of way and every one in the room let it drop. Instead their attention turned back to Paco's girlfriend who was still blushing.

"Call me Brittany." Paco's Mom finally said.

"And you can call me Alex." Paco's Dad chimed in as well.

"Dinner is re-!" Shelley started to say, but cut off when she noticed Julianna in the room.

"Julianna!" A wide grin stretched across her face. "Are you here to meet Paco's girlfriend?" A snort sounded off from behind Shelley's head.

"Don't you get it?" A Junior look-a-like said. His voice was condensing. As if was talking to a child and not an almost-adult. "She is his girlfriend." Shelley went wide-eyed.

"No way." She squealed and immediately turned back to her group of cousins.

"That's her! The one I was telling you about in the kitchen!" Now every one was shocked and wide-eyed.

"You mean the same Julianna that Junior dropped the gravy when he heard her name?" Another Junior look-a-like said. A tall blond snorted as she scrutinized Julianna.

"Dang Junior. No wonder you were shocked. You could never get a girl who was that pretty." Junior shoved her playfully while Paco cleared his throat.

"Julianna," He caught her attention. "these are my cousins. You know my little sister Shelley and there's Cecilia and her little sister Estelle." He gestured to two blondes, blue-eyed girls, one who was taller than the other. "and over there is the triplets: Junior, Juan, and Enrique."

"Hey guys." Julianna greeted them all. They grinned and all together said, "Hi Julianna." Carlos laughed.

"Looks like you already know everybody." Juliana smiled. Brittany jumped up then and clapped her hands, catching the room's attention. "Dinner time!" Time seemed to fly by as Paco's family fired question after question at the couple. The easy ones came first: _When did you meet?, How did you meet?, Did Julianna have any siblings?, How long have they been together?, etc. _The last one everyone was shocked that they kept it a secret for so long, but Paco explained to them they don't communicate out in the open at school and that when they go out it is out-of-town after school. They brood, save Julianna, didn't look so confused after Paco's explanation.

Carlos had only said, "Well, you two must be damn good to keep a secret that long." Every one laughed at that. Then came _the question. _Paco and Julianna were semi-nervous; Julianna of rejection and Paco of a room full of Latinos trying to kill an old white guy. It was Luis who had asked, "Why?" Julianna looked down and pushed food around her plate for a moment before answering.

"My Dad is a huge racist. He thinks all immigrants should be deported and/or killed. Don't ask me why because I don't know. Latinos are the worst for him. He gets mad seeing them on the news and won't go into any place that has them in at the time. It's sick, but that is just the way he is. If one was in his home; if one was touching and dating his daughter..." Julianna and Paco both shivered. "I don't know what he'll do. I don't know what he's capable of." Every one was silent for a beat before Junior burst out laughing with the rest of the kids following behind.

"Trust Paco to find trouble without looking." Junior heaved out through the laughter that was shaking his whole body. Soon that whole table was full of deep chuckles and high-pitched giggles.

"So," Alex was still chuckling slightly when he spoke. "when is he coming over for dinner?" All laughing ceased. Poor Julianna was choking on her dinner with Paco patting her back.

"That's not a good idea." Paco's girlfriend wheezed out. Paco nodded in agreement. It was most definitely not a good idea.

"Nonsense!" Alex wiped his mouth with a napkin and waved the couple's concerns off.

"Sense." Paco said, trying to make his father see reason.

"He's coming. Just say were white." Alex snorted and this time Brittany giggled along with him. Julianna and Paco sighed knowing they'd lost.

"I'll call him." Julianna conceded. Alex nodded, satisfied. The rest of the night flew by as Alex's uncles regaled his girlfriend with stories of his childhood, making sure to add that most embarrassing ones in there. Julianna was having such a great time; she never wanted to leave. She felt such a relief that Paco's family liked her as much as they did. That just meant one less thing to worry about it. Before anyone knew it the clock said it was nine at night. Nikki, Luis, Carlos, and Kiera had headed out with their kids about an hour beforehand since they didn't want to be driving home too late, but they did leave Julianna with a hug and an offer to call if she ever needed anything. She damned near cried when Carlos whispered that her ear. He could tell though because he smiled, kissed her cheek, and followed his family out the door.

Julianna tried to cover her yawn, but just her luck Paco noticed and chuckled. "Time to get you home." She tried to protest, but ironically she was too tired to. The couple walked to foyer with Brittany and Alex close behind. Brittany pulled her son's girlfriend into a tight hug.

"It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope you know that you are always welcome here." Brittany smiled warmly. The younger blond's eyes glistened with unshared tears. When Paco's Mom let her go she buried her face in his shirt, not wanting no one to see her cry. He rubbed her back as they walked to Julianna's car.

**PACO POV**

"What did I tell you?" I chuckled, drying those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She choked out a laugh and finish wiping away her tears.

"As always." She sighed. "I'm happy they like me." I pressed her up against the door, my hands locked on either side of her head; it made it impossible for her to escape. Her breathing hitched.

"Are you coming over tonight?" I whispered, running my nose up and down the length of her jaw. She shivered and I followed her lead, letting out a shiver of my own. I was painfully aware of her all the time. Her body, her eyes, her lips, her scent; oh God, her scent. It was pure coconut. It made it hard to breathe sometimes.

"If you want." Her voice brought me out of my lust-filled haze. I smiled at her and moved back some so I wasn't so close to her. She frowned when I did and I smiled. She was just too adorable. I waved as she backed out and drove away.

"So," My Dad said when I walked back inside. My Mom and him were sitting in the same position as when Julianna first got here. I walked over and plopped down over the couch.

"Yeah?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"I like her," He told me and I smiled. I was glad they liked and approved of her.

"Good. I like her too." My Dad shot me a devilish smirk.

"I think you more than like her." I shrugged, but didn't bother denying what he said. We both knew it was true. Their was no reason to deny it. I chatted with my parents a bit longer before headed upstairs to bed. I slipped off my jeans and shirt and climbed in just my boxers; my only thoughts were of my girlfriend and how the future was looking brighter everyday.

**-X-X-X-**

"Your blowing my mind right now. Let me get this straight... You and Paco have been together five years and nobody knew. How in the fuck did you keep a secret?" Ashley's face was pure confusion as she stared at us with wide-eyed and her jaw dropped. I laughed lightly.

"I wasn't as easy as it looked." I said. "We never talked to each other in school; our schedules are the exact opposite of each other. As a matter of a fact the only time we do talk is during lunch when we meet and on the weekend and in the evenings during school." I explained and what he expression become a little less confused. Suddenly she snapped her fingers.

"Your _SILF._" She said, as if it should have been completely obvious before. My eyebrows pulled in while Julianna cheeks flushed. I shot her a wicked smile when I caught on.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Even though she was embarrassed she winked at me.

"Only for you baby." Ashley squealed.

"You guys are so cute!" She clapped her hands giddily. "I don't know what I didn't think of it before. Wait!" She held her hands up like she was stopping traffic. "Does your families know?" I nodded.

"My family does and we are telling her Dad this weekend." Ashley whistled.

"You'll have to tell me who died." I couldn't help, but laugh.

"A racist white guy in a room full of Mexicans. What could go wrong?" Julianna gripped my arm.

"Don't jinx it!" She screeched and I winced as I removed her manicured fingers from my arm.

"Don't worry baby. Everything will be fine." I didn't know who I was trying to convince, her or me, but one look at her and Ashley told me neither one of them bought my story and I wasn't so sure I did either.

**-X-X-X-**

Sunday came faster even though I prayed everyday that it wouldn't. Julianna and I hadn't stop fidget since she had showed up at my house. Her Dad flight was getting in later so he said he was going to go home for a quick nap before coming over.

"That's it!" My Mom screamed before grabbing Julianna by the arm. "Come help the the girls in the kitchen! You are driving me crazy." She was drug off before she could protest and I threw myself down on the couch with my legs still bouncing. My Dad, Uncles the triplets shot me glares.

"Sorry!" I said in defense. Suddenly my Uncle Luis snorted and looked at my Dad.

"Who does he remind you of _chico._" My Dad thought for a moment before smiling serenely.

"Me before I asked Brittany to marry me." My Dad laughed as he recalled his younger self. "Carlos slapped me and you threw water at me. I got so pissed because then I had to change _again." _He pointed a finger at one of his brother then the other. "I am still not over that by the way. And what about you?" He spoke directly to me Uncle Luis. I was too amused to do anything, but laugh and smile; the distraction was more than welcome. "Mister, _Oh what if she doesn't say yes?" _He mocked. Uncle Luis got a look of defiance, but didn't argue at what my Dad had said. Instead he turned to Uncle Carlos.

"Hey! I wasn't as bad as Carlos. He _threw up._" They didn't stop throwing insults at each other. I was laughing so hard that I didn't hear the doorbell ring, I didn't hear my Mom say dinner was ready, and I certainly didn't hear Mr. Gallagher come to a spot in the doorway of the living room. I jumped to attention when my Mom introduced him.

"Everyone this is Mr. Gallagher, Julianna's Dad. Mr. Gallagher this is my husband Alex." My Dad stood up and held out his hand for Julianna's Dad to shake. He stared at it for a minute with disgust before shaking it as fast as possible. My Uncle Luis and Uncle Carlos stood up and introduced their family ; Julianna's Dad's look didn't change. I frowned. I knew this was a bad idea, but does anyone ever listen to me.

"Pleasure to meet you..." My Dad tried to fish for his name, but the man wouldn't budge. Julianna was quick to cut in.

"Paul, my Dad's name is Paul." He Dad shot her the nastiest look that I had ever seen anybody give another human being. Anger filled my veins, but I pushed it back. I knew the was important to Julianna; I was bound and determined not to mess it up. Out of my peripheral vision I saw my Uncle Carlos and Luis's fists clench hard. I knew they were on the same boat at me. When the silence became so thick it felt like I was suffocating my Mom spoke up. I could have kissed her right then.

"Why don't we go eat." No one had any objection as we all fought to get out the room at a normal pace to make it seem normal. Dinner was like in the living room; thick and tense with silence. I kept my mouth full of mashed potatoes and rolls as to not talk. Julianna followed me lead as the rest of my cousins. Around the very last part of dinner Uncle Carlos finally took the dive and asked, "So, " Everyone was internally pleading with him not to say something Carlo-ish like, 'Hey man, why are you such a huge dick?' Yeah, that was bound to go over well. Not.

Fortunately he asked, "So, Paul, what kind of work do you do?" Julianna's Dad made sure to chew the last bit of his food carefully, washing it down with some of his tea before speaking.

"Carlos is it?" He didn't wait for a response before he continued talking. "Let's not deal with causalities. I have always been a to the point man, no chit-chat. I hate this family and I don't want my daughter anywhere near _your kind." _Now he ignored my Uncle Carlos whose face was locked in anger and spoke directly to Julianna. I did a double-take. She looked furious. "Julianna," Her jaw clenched and I heard her teeth grind. "I am forbidding you from seeing this boy ever again. As a matter of a fact you'll be lucky to ever see the light of day again." With that he pushed back from the table, threw his napkin down, and walked away, expecting Julianna to follow him. He got as far as the opening that lead into the living room before his daughter's voice stopped him.

"No." Her voice was steady and filled with anger and bitterness. We all looked at her in shock now.

"Excuse me." His voice was tight, but his face as calm. As if he expected her to change what she had said once he saw her face.

"You heard me. I said no." He scoffed.

"Don't play games Julianna." He said, again with that calm expression, but I could see something simmering beneath the surface. She stood up and placed her hands on her slim hips; a woman ready for battle.

"I'm not. You can't control my life and Paco and I are a package deal. Either you deal with him or you lose me." He eyebrows rose as he crossed his thick arms across his chest.

"Are we giving ultimatums now? Fine, here is one: either you come with me or I cut you off for good."

"I pick him." She didn't even give him a chance to let him respond before she was talking again. "I have my own money. I know Mom left me a trust fund; more than enough. I don't need you... besides, it's not like your ever at home anyway. " I looked at her proudly. Her eyes glistened with tears, but they were hard as diamonds.

_That's my girl_

It was like a tennis match; Julianna to Paul, Julianna to Paul. We all wanted to know who would come out of on top.

"You can't walk away from me. Where will you live. You can only rely on the money for so long." Julianna snorted and I could see her anger flare higher.

"She left me over 2 million dollars. That's enough to buy a house and car, pay for college, buy me clothes and anything else I want. I have survived on my own ever since Mom and Alyssa died and they wouldn't want me to stay and be unhappy and controlled by you. I'm done being scared of what you think, I'm done living in constant fear of what will happy if you know that I'm in love with a _Latino. _Even though I've only known these people for week they have given me more love and affection than you have my entire life. They love me, for me. They don't try to change anything about me and I love that. I am so in love with these people and Paco I feel like my heart is bursting at the thing and if that means I have to give up a man who never loved me to begin with then I'll chose them _every single time._"

Her eyes glistened with tears, but her shoulders had lifted as if a great weight had been removed. My heart swelled with pride at the beautiful girl in front of me. The one that defended me to her Dad, the one that loved my family like her own. God, I loved her so much if hurt sometimes, but I wouldn't give her up for the world. Mr. Gallagher stood still with fury, his face with purple and he was so thin-lipped I thought they had disappeared. I silently brought Julianna close to me and I could see my Uncles and Dad unconsciously move closer to my girlfriend's side. I watched closely as Paul's hands shook, twitching here and there, and I grew wary. His muscles twitched again. This time in his arms and his hands.

"Maybe you should leave now." My Dad's voice was tight and I recognized it as the one he used on us when he was out of patience. Paul's eyes bulged out as he stalked over and jammed a finger roughly into my Dad's chest. Now I was really wary; my Dad had a short temper. I knew for a fact that nothing good can come of it when he loses it.

"This is all your fault. You've turned my daughter against me, but I won't let you take _my daughter _away from me. She is mine." I watched as my Dad's eyes blazed with suppressed rage.

"She is not property, she is a human being who just happens to be in love with my son and if you weren't so blinded by your predigests than maybe you could see that I love your daughter like my own. Hell, even my own daughter and niece's think of her as a big sister and my nephews are already so protective of her. My wife thinks of her like a daughter too and my brother and sister-in-law's would do anything and I mean _anything _for that girl because you know what? That's what families do. Not that you would know that." My Dad form shook as he raised an arm and pointed to the doorway. "_Get out of my house! _Don't you ever come through my door again." Paul had paled a little he stared silently at my Dad. With one last look her turned to leave, but not before turning back to say, "This isn't over. I will get my daughter back no matter what it takes." A few minutes later the front door slammed shut. No one knew what to say, but we didn't have to say anything. We all knew what the other was thinking.

_This was far from over._

**SSSSSOOOO...What did you think? Any good. I am sorry if I had any grammer/puncation mistakes. I proofread multiple times before posting it, but then again. I had a lot of fun writing this and I can only hope you had as much fun as I did reading it. Make sure to leave me a review of your thoughts. **


	2. Brandy, Thanks For Making More Problems

**PACO POV**

As soon as he walked out of the door Julianna rushed out of the room.

"That low down, good-for-nothing son of a -" Uncle Luis began but stopped short to a slug on his arm.

"How can he do that? And another point: Why aren't you with Julianna?" Uncle Carlos asked me. I looked at him.

"I know Julianna and she needs some time to think it out. She'll find me when she's ready to talk." No one argued with me; instead, everyone left to do their own thing; they needed some time to process too. I left them and walked upstairs to my room. Julianna was setting propped up by my head broad, a pillow clutched to her chest, eyes blank. When I walked in I didn't say anything, but locked myself in the bathroom with a shower to sort of the thoughts running rampant through my head. I didn't understand any of it. How can someone do this to their own daughter? Their only daughter at that. He stole her happiness because he didn't like the color of my skin. He's going to try and rip everything we have, everything good and make it horrible. Well not if I had anything to say about it. We would stay together; there was no other option.

With my resolve set I jumped out and dried myself off, slipping on a pair of boxers and some sweats before walking back to Julianna. She still hadn't moved. Not saying a word I crawled up beside her and took her in my arms. She didn't say anything either, but got as close to me as possible. It seemed like forever before she spoke.

"I'm glad he's gone. I am glad I have you Paco. God, your... everything to me. I lost my Dad the day my Mom and sister died. Hell, I had lost him way before that, but you Paco, I'm never giving you up." Well, that was unexpected. He voice sounded so sure.

"Aren't you scared?" She made a noise.

"That he disowned me and threatened to take me away like a piece of property?" She asked then shrugged. "I guess, I mean, I am mad than anything. I have bent over backwards to please him and this is how he repays me." She made another noise and shook her head in disgust. I nodded to her to show that I had heard. I was glad she had comes to terms and that she wasn't leaving me. She pressed her face into my bare chest. Her face looked so peaceful and in turn it made me the same way. I hugged her closer to me. Suddenly her head shot up.

"Where will I stay?" I snorted. What a ridiculous question.

"Here of course." Where else would she stay? She gave me a look so I explained.

"My Dad already told Mom to clean up the guest room. They are taking you to get your stuff tomorrow." Her eyes become soft.

"They'd do that for me?" Her voice was even softer than her eyes. I pulled her to where she straddled my lap and gave her a big hug.

"They already love you." I whispered in her ear. She leaned back and pressed her lips against mine and not moving them away said, "I love them too. So, so much." I didn't let her get another word in edgewise as I pressed my lips back to hers. I listened to her giggles float around them room and my deep chuckles chase after them as we forgot about to whole wide world and all it's problems.

**-X-X-X-**

**JULIANNA POV**

"We don't have to do this, ya know!" I tried to persuade the three men sitting in the front of Alex's truck. Paco and I were in the back. It was the Sunday after the dinner and the Fuentes men had decide the I needed my stuff for school Monday. I had tried to protest; saying that I could buy new stuff, but they would hear nothing of it. I groaned in defeat, but went tense as soon I saw my house come into to view. My heartbeat increased to the point I was sure it was going to beat right out of my chest. Paco gripped my hand in his as Alex knocked on the door. When my Dad opened the door my heart dropped out of my chest and my breathing ceased. My Dad crossed his massive arms across his chest.

"So, you have the nerve to show up on my doorstep." He sneered, his eyes, as cold as they had always had been.

"I didn't come for you. I came for Julianna and her stuff. Now move." Alex said sternly.

All Fuentes men brushed passed him; my dad's had an expression of anger and disgust. I averted my eyes as Paco and I walked by. I kept his hand in a death grip. My Dad followed us all the way up to my old room in silence. It was only until Alex and Carlos started taking down my bed, Luis started boxing up all my bathroom things and Paco and I pulled out my all my suitcases out and started piling in clothes that he said anything. When he did his face and voice were filled with anger.

"I have done everything for you Julianna and you are just going to desert me. Leave me in my time of need?" A rush of anger flowed through as I wiped around to glare at him.

"Desert you?" I asked incredulously, my face showing disbelief. "For eighteen years you've all but ignored me. All you did was leave me notes when you left and criticize me when you had the chance. You've never cared for me before Mom and you sure as hell didn't love me after." I sneered at him and had the satisfaction of seeing his face turn as red as a cherry. I had no doubt that if it was possible steam would be blowing out of his ears by this point. He stared angrily for a long moment before marching out, slamming the doors so hard that some pictures fell of the wall. I sighed. I knew he wouldn't stop fighting and I was so weary already. We finished packing by lunchtime. Alex's truck was filled to the brim.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Carlos describe to his brothers how to correctly load a bed into a truck bed. Luis stared at him seriously for long moment before laughing at Carlos.

"Idiot." I laughed too as I watched Carlos charge at him, catching him a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Luis shouted and Carlos laughed. I didn't see my Dad as we drove away, but somehow I was happy. I should have been sad that I was leaving my only family behind; he had been part of my life for so long. I knew some part of me would miss him, but a bigger part of me would be free. Free from his control, free from bending myself over backwards to please him. I was finally able to be myself. I felt like I could fly, fly, fly away.

_I was free. _

**PACO POV**

I woke up the following Monday with feather-like kisses all around my face and the sweet giggles of my girl on top of me, straddling my waist. I did good for the first few minutes, but when I finally cracked and smiled her giggles increased ten fold, making me cracking a smile worth it. I open my eyes to find Julianna leaning down toward me, her hands braced on my chest, my shirt and her underwear the only things on her sinfully sexy body. Her hair fell around us, so long that it grazed the pillow behind my head, and her clear blue eyes glittered with happiness. It made me want to have my way with her. Instead I said,

"Morning baby." More giggles then, "Good morning to you too." She leaned down and gave me a long, slow kiss. I gripped her wrists and jerked them up so her breasts pressed against me. I kept one hand locked on her wrists up to rest by the headboard while my other arm wrapped around her middle waist, making sure all of her was pressed up against me. She gasped in my mouth and I took the chance, shoving my tongue into her mouth and hers came out to play. I felt my lower half stir to life. I quickly rolled her over and pressed her so far in the mattress so that we were consumed by the blankets. There was no space between our bodies or my back and the comforter. There was nobody but us. Just the way I liked it.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. With our bodies so close that neither one of us knew where we started or ended and our lips sealed together in passion and sometimes even love; the soft and slow kind. We only pulled back when we absolutely had to breathe. I loved it. My hands wandered over her snow white skin, tracing her curves. My lips memorized her body and I learned what she loved all over again. From the pattern of her hands I knew she was doing the same. I learned that when I grazed my teeth down the length of her neck she would moan and pleasure and her back would arch into me, her head tilting to give me more to suckle. When I would run my fingertips down her sides and over her stomach she would giggle and and throw her head back, bringing us impossibly closer together. My favorite thing was when I would take her bottom lip, that was slightly fuller than her top, and just lazily suck on it while rubbing her sides. She breathed my name, sometimes without meaning to, and I would remember why I fell in love with her all over again.

We stayed like for a unmeasurable amount of time. Just kissing, memorizing, loving each other. It was perfect, but then she mentioned that is was Monday and we had school.

"Damn," I cursed, rolling off her. "just when it was getting good." I teased her as we climbed out of our comfortable cocoon. I pouted until I remembered that we were going to tell everyone that we were together today. She must have known what I was thinking about because she didn't say anything, but laughed and toddled into the bathroom, me close behind her. Our shower was filled with high pitched squeals and deep rumbles of laughter from our bubble fight that I won when I shoved her up the wall and showed her how much fun I was having. It made our shower a little longer than usual.

I admired her backside as she bent over to slip on her black lace back and panty set and was disappointed when she put on her dark wash jeans that were so tight it looked like they were painted on. I bit my lip and watched her as I slipped on a pair of dark wash jeans that she had told me once made my ass look good (I made it a point to where them as much as I could) over my black boxers. I walked over and put on a black v-cut tee shirt quickly as I could so I could give her my full attention as she dressed. I was even more more disappointed when she shrugged on a sheer black tank top and a teal three button vest that hid her bra well. She sat on the bed and tugged on her dark brown, almost black, leather knee high boots that stopped below her knees. Sighing that her body was clothed I pulled my hoodie over my head and tugged on my NIKES. I watched as she expertly braided her hair in a neat pleat and applied some lip-gloss, turning to me with a smile. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her, giving her the kiss I'd been dying to give her since I saw her underwear set.

"Beautiful." She blushed at my comment and smiled before walking away and grabbing her gray and white North Face jacket. I walked over and grab her purse and our book bags and she grabbed our phones. The ride to school was quiet as Julianna played a game on her phone and I drove, holding her hand in my mine on my lap. I was surprised she wasn't freaking out as I parked in the lot at school. I looked over at her.

"Ready?" I asked, reaching over and grabbing our bags from the floorboard by her feet. She bit her lip as I handed her hers.

"Not a chance." She laughed weakly and gripped the door handle. She seemed to give herself a pep talk before shoving out of the car. I followed behind and met her at the back of the car. People were already staring. I pulled her into me to give them something to stare at. She smiled wickedly; she knew what I was doing.

"Paco.." She trailed off, trying to sounded stern, but giggles leaked through, ruining her serious look. I laughed with her and gave her a peck on the lips and another... and another... and another until she was just a mass of jello in my arms, giggling uncontrollably. I laughed and held her up closer to me.

"Let's go to our lockers _together._" She smiled sweetly and I released her, settling for just holding her hand. Like expected, everyone stared was I walked with her to her locker first and waited for her. Everyone who passed stared, but no one was brave enough. It was only until I we were at my locker and Julianna was waiting that one of my friends came up to me.

"Paco," He started with a friendly expression. "what's up?" I caught his hand and pulled him into a brief man hug.

"Nothing man. What's going on?" I asked, shoving the last of my stuff into my locker and slamming it shut so I could give him my full attention. Too bad he wasn't paying attention to me. He was staring at the gorgeous girl beside me. I unintentionally slid closer.

"Who's this Paco?" I smiled and pulled Julianna to my side via my arm.

"This is my girlfriend, Julianna." His eyes widened and I laughed.

"I thought you didn't have a girlfriend?" I shrugged and kissed the top of Julianna's head.

"I have always had a girlfriend." He snorted and his eyes went back to normal.

"Really? And how long have you two been together?" He asked and I grinned wide. Beside me I heard Julianna snort lightly. She knew I was super excited for this part.

"Five years." My friend laughed incredulously.

"Be serious." I nodded and gripped Julianna tighter to me.

"I am." With that I walked away, not answering anymore questions. Julianna looked up at me when I stopped in front of her first period. Everyone stared like usual, but it was easier to ignore them staring at Julianna gorgeous face.

"You enjoying this too much." She chided me gently, but even she couldn't hide the smile on her lips. I chuckled and leaned down and kissed her.

"I have been waiting five years to do that." Her eyes grew sad as she smiled softly.

"Thanks for waiting." I kissed her again and made her look into my eyes.

"Your worth it. You'll always be worth it." She nodded to show she understood and I slapped her lightly on the butt making her squeal.

"Now go to class before your late." I smirked and jogged halfway down the hallway before spinning around so I could walk backwards and yelled, "See you at lunch baby." I winked at her and had the joy of seeing her face flush as she ducked into her class. I laughed to myself. I had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

**-X-X-X-**

The rest of the day went smoothly as the word spread about Julianna and I being together. Some people even asked my family that went to school also if it was true and of course they announced loudly that Julianna was indeed my girlfriend and no one better mess with her or else they would have to deal with Junior – no one wanted that.

Well, let me rephrase myself, everything went smoothly until lunch came. Then everyone got the drama they had wanted since they found out. It happened when we were setting at a lunch table with Shelley and Junior. Junior noticed her first.

"Dumb bitch 3 O'clock." I looked over just in time to see to see him shove some fires in his mouth and snap his head towards Brandy – the school's Queen Bitch and my worst nightmare. I swear on the name of all the is holy she stalks me. She seems to know everything I do and I don't even know what I did; it scares the shit out of me. I turned to Julianna who had her nose scrunched up in distaste for the person walking toward us. I chuckled at her face making her look at me.

"What's that for?" She scooted over so she could lean in and whisper to me.

"Tell me she isn't about to do what I think she is about to do because if she is about to do what I think then it's going to be on." I laughed at her confusing sentence.

"Don't worry." I leaned down and pecked her on the forehead right as Brandy stopped at the edge of the table and took a seat right next Junior. He gave her a look and slid over so her sat to close to Shelley. He sat so close to her that their knees touched. I would have said something, but Brandy spoke up before I could say anything.

"Hey baby." I looked around real slowly.

"Who?" I feigned being stupid. Julianna was shaking with silent laughter and I pinched her softly in the side as a warning. If she doesn't stop laughing soon I was going to lose it. Brandy giggled and it made me want to choke. Unlike when Julianna does it all sexy-like; Brandy's just nasally and annoying.

"Don't act like you don't know baby." She licked her lips and leaned over to the table, giving everyone a clear view of her cleavage. I snarled my nose. That's just nasty. Out of the corner of my I saw Junior fake gag. Brandy turned and glared at him.

"Something to say, Junior?" Junior grinned a Cheshire cat grin at her and I knew he was about to say something sarcastic.

"Nothing at all expect why don't you put those things away before you make someone sick." She leaned forward even more and I slid my chair away from the table a fraction, pulling Julianna with me. Junior leaned back and gave her a disgusted look.

"Don't act like you don't want it." He snorted and crossed his arms behind his head, leaning his chair back on two legs.

"I don't. My girl is way pretty than you with four eyes and two noses. You don't hold a candle to her." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"And who would that be? Barney?" Junior fake laughed and gave her a bored look.

"Ever heard of Franchesca Yates?" He didn't give her a chance to respond. "That's my girl. Go Google her; you'll see what I mean." She snorted and ignored him as she turned back Julianna now. _Damn. _

"So Paco, baby, what are we doing this weekend? Me I hope." She bit her lip as she walked over and planted herself in my lap. I held my hands up like I was stopping traffic. Too bad she laid hers on my chest; I was feeling violated right about now.

"You wish. Now, you mind getting off of me?" She gaped at me before her face sucked in, like she tasted something sour. I used my knees to propel her up out of my lap, but her feet slipped and she landed on the floor instead. Whoops. Her face was red with anger when she got up.

"Paco! What the hell?" I was about to speak up, but Julianna's voice beside me held me back. I looked over; she looked livid.

"Your damn straight what the hell! What the hell do you think you doing to _my boyfriend?_" She stood up and planted her small hands on her slim hips with a look of defiance in her eyes. She wasn't backing down. Brandy stared at her as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. I smirked and looked at my girl. It was so hot; I was getting excited just looking at her.

"What did you just say?" Brandy had finally recovered and was giving Julianna the dirtiest look she could manage. If she was trying to scare my girlfriend then it wasn't working. Because let me tell you... Julianna looked pissed.

"I said, what the hell do _you _think your doing with _my boyfriend_?" Brandy blinked rapidly and made it a point of looking around.

"If your boyfriend was here then maybe I could tell you. Now, if you'll excuse me Jamie." She went to reach for me again.

"First of all: it's Julianna and second of all: my boyfriend is here. His name is Paco." Julianna roughly threw the wrist of Brandy's she had caught before it could touch me back to her. I immediately pushed her behind before she decided that she was going to throw my at her than her wrist.

"You serious? Paco, baby."I gagged and shook my head. "I thought we had something special." I snorted.

"Key word being thought. I'm with Julianna now so why don't you move along." I was trying to end this fight before it began, but from the anger flashing in Brandy's eyes it wasn't working.

"With Julianna?" Suddenly Brandy smiled and it was not a nice one. "Well we'll just have to change that." She walked away before I could say anything. I decided to turn back and check on my girl. When she saw me looking her rant began.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Her face was cherry red and her eyes glistened with anger. "Does she really think she is going to steal you away from me? I mean, just because her boobs are bigger than mine? The nerve!" She went to continue, but I wrapped my her in my arms and buried my face in her neck, pressing my lips to her ear.

"Baby, calm down," I told her, my hands caressing her back. "it's okay. She is not going to take my away; I love you." I kissed her and when I pulled back she sighed and snaked her own limbs around me.

"She doesn't know that." I looked at her strangely.

"Know what?" She grinned cutely.

"That your madly in love with me and will never, ever leave me." I was grinning now too.

"You do though which is why you have no reason to worry."

"I'm worried, but not about losing you. More like her losing those extensions when I rip her hair out." I chuckled while Julianna grinned like crazy; no doubt enjoying her idea. I shook my head and swatted her butt.

"_Tu eres loco, pero yo te amo." _She grinned and pecked my cheek. She knew enough Spanish to understand what I'd said. She picked up our lunch trays.

"Let's go before the Wicked Witch of the Hair Salon comes back." I laughed.

"Whatever you say baby."

**-X-X-X-**

After the incident in the lunchroom the day went fairly quickly and we were home in no time. Dad and Mom were cooking in the kitchen when Julianna and I came in.

"Whatcha cooking?" I sat myself down on the island bar where Dad was chopping vegetables. He rolled his eyes.

"Dinner," He sounded less than pleased with his situation. "and apparently it couldn't wait until after the game." My Mom, who had walked up beside him, swatted him with the flipper she held.

"Shut up! I'm recording it, aren't I?" He leaned over and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"I had forgotten. Thank you sweetheart." She eyes went upwards, but the smile that tugged at her lips couldn't help but show as she looked at her husband. I wonder if me and Julianna looked like that. I hoped so.

"What's all this?" Julianna bounced up beside me.

"Don't ask." She shrugged, clearly not bothered by my short response. Instead she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Guess what?" I grinned.

"What?"

"The fair is in town and Junior and Frankie are going and they wanted to know if we wanted to go.." She trailed off as she waited for me to answer to her unspoken question: _Did I want to go? _I pretended to think it over.

"Hummm," I said playfully and she slapped my arm lightly.

"Paco!" She groaned and I laughed.

"Of course." Her squeal was heard all around the house.

**-X-X-X-**

"Let's go again!" I looked at my girlfriend who had the biggest grin I'd ever seen on her all over her face. I would have been irritated with anyone else by now, but she just looked so darn cute and she was having so much fun. We had only been on the fair for a little over an hour and already I was feeling exhausted. When we had first met up with Frankie and Junior the two girls had immediately devised a plan that went on the rides in a merry-go-round. That way right after the last ride came the first and the cycle started all over again and right now we were at number one, round two. I groaned and caught her before she could saddled up to the line. She looked at me curiously.

"Let's go get something to eat and take a break. Then we can go another round." I bargained and she thought for a minute before nodding and grabbing my hand. We meet up with Frankie and Junior by the bumper cars and searched until we found a place that sold hotdogs and junk. They even had some benches outside. Junior and I ordered the food while Frankie and Julianna sat down. I looked at him when we got in line.

"We don't know what we got ourselves into have we?" He shook his head and pursed his lips like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Dude, we haven't even begun. These girls can go for hours." I cringed. Junior was never one to make someone feel better. I gave him a look and a snort.

"Joy." He smiled, but said nothing as he stepped up to order the food. Julianna and Frankie were chattering happily when we sat down. She reached over and grabbed her food, pecking me on the cheek for good measure.

"Thank you Paco." Frankie grinned brightly and followed her lead by thanking Junior. He chuckled and nodded, amused by her gratefulness and it made me wonder how she acted when they were alone. The thought didn't last quickly as I tuned in to what the girls were talking about.

"So, Prom is just a few months away?" Julianna was saying between bites of food. "You guys going." Frankie grinned over at Junior who moaned.

"Yeah," Frankie finally answered, steadily ignoring Junior's sounds of protests he was making through his nachos. Julianna laughed. "Are y'all going?" Julianna looked over and caught my eye.

"I don't know. We talked about it some. I want to go, but if Paco doesn't want to then we probably just stay at home and watch movies." Julianna shrugged and I grinned.

"Yeah," I broke in making everyone look at me. "We are going for a little bit then we can come back and watch movies all night long." I didn't look at Julianna, but I didn't need to to know she was smiling at me and I felt a surge of pride go through me knowing that I could make her happy. Junior snapped her fingers, catching our attention.

"That's a great idea! We could have a movie night." He looked expectantly at Frankie who gave him a death glare.

"Your going Junior." He huffed and her eyes softened. "How about this? We will stay for an hour then we can go and do what you want. Please Junior?" Her got big and I watched as Junior's own eyes widened before going soft and I snorted internally. Damn, he is pussy-whipped just like me. At least he will never be out of line; not with Frankie around that is. She would have his head if he screwed up. We threw away our trash from the food a few minutes later, resting our stomachs for a few minutes before we went and got in line for the next round. I headed toward ride number one, but Julianna caught my arm and tugged on it. I looked at her expectantly.

"What is it?" She bit her lip, seeming embarrassed.

"I want to ride that ride." She pointed over to where a ride called the Fireball was at. I head a huge steel pole hanging from the top with a upside down circle where seat were lined inside. The pole swung up back and forth, round and round, until it built up speed then it would spin you in a complete 360 circle. My eyebrows shot up. That was definitely not Julianna's kind of ride. I looked back at my girlfriend who looked sick.

"Are you sure?" She looked at me bravely.

"I'm sure. I want to, but I need you to hold my hand or I won't be able to." I smiled lightly and gripped her hand in mine.

"You can grip my hand as tight as you want." I teased her as we fell in line. It had some distance, but not as bad as I thought I would. She stuck her tongue out at me the second I turned and looked at her.

"Jerk. Just because your a man." I laughed heartily and hugged her to my side.

"I am a man." I said and then, just because I couldn't resist the chance to tease her about it, I said, "You would know all about that wouldn't you?" She blushed for a moment before grinning devilishly.

"Trust me baby. You are _all_ man." Her voice showed just how much that thought turned her own and I'll be damned if I didn't want to take her to nearest bathroom and see what other kind of things I could make her use that dirty little mouth for. I shook my head and shifted to my side to take pressure of the front of my pants. I wish she hadn't gone and said that shit. I was about to say something else, but she pulled me onto the ride and found us seats side by side. Before the ride started I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Later on tonight when we get home I will show you just what kind of man I am." Her blushed cover her cheeks, neck, and some of her cleavage and I couldn't help, but think how she would make me pay for that comment. I grinned smugly. Damn, I couldn't wait to get home.

**-X-X-X-**

"Paco," Julianna breathed harshly and wiped her mouth with the wet paper towel I had handed her a while back. I looked at her and raised my chin fractionally; a sign I was listening to her. "remind me to never get on one of those rides again." I nodded and grabbed her hair just in time for her to empty another load of her stomach into toilet in front of her. I sighed and rubbed her back. I didn't think she would get this sick. I knew she had always had a weak stomach. Hell, the girl could barely even see blood without getting sick, but I didn't think it'd be this bad. It must have been that last spin that pushed her over the edge.

She had started okay at the beginning of the ride, laughing even, when it was just swinging back and forth, but the the flipping came and slowly and slowly her face turned a different color than the white it was supposed to be and I just knew she was going to lose it. I could only hoped the ride would be over when it happened. If not for her sake then for the boy in front of her who was looking at nervously. She didn't loose her grip on my hand the whole ride and I had just started to relax when the ride stopped spinning and was just swinging slowly to slow down. We were just about to hop down out of the seat when Julianna heaved and let it go right there on the grass. The people walking past her couldn't move fast enough and there shoes got the worst part of it.

Julianna apologized profusely through her tears, but I just led her away to the bathroom, saying a soft sorry to the people she bombed on the way. I didn't really care if they were mad or not, but it seemed important to Julianna so I apologized for her. That brings us back to where we our now – on the cold, tiled floor of the family bathroom in the mall. It was the closest one since the fair was being held in the mall parking lot and the cleanest one I could find. I grimaced as she blew chunks again and rubbed her back soothingly. I wouldn't to take her home, but I knew once her stomach was settled my driving would only make it worse. She leaned against the wall beside the toilet and looked at me through glazed eyes.

"I am sorry I ruined your night." I snorted in disbelief and looked heavenward then back at her.

"Your sick and yet your apologizing for ruining my night. We were about to go home anyway when you got sick. You didn't ruin anything and besides." I reached over and smoothed her sweaty hair back from her forehead. "the fair will be back and we try again." She grinned and caught one of my hands in hers.

"I think I am done, but we should get some sprite and crackers before heading home. I am going to need it with your driving." I threw my head back and laughed.

"You know me so well." I winked at her and this time she was laughing. I helped her up off the ground and pulled her towards the exit. I looked down at her when she let out a noise.

"We need to get those crackers now."

**-X-X-X-**

It was 12:30 P.M. by the time we got home and we were as quiet as possible as we tip-toed upstairs. Julianna went to the guest room, which is now her room, which is right beside mine and shut the door behind me while I went to mine. A few seconds later I heard the water shut on and I know she would a while. I sighed as I looked around my room; ever since Julianna moved in it seemed messier than usually which was strange because Julianna has an OCD streak so she would always take the liberty of cleaning up something dirty. I shrugged and stood up. Stripping of my clothes I just put on a pair of sweats, opting to leave my shirt off, and threw all the dirty clothes scattered about the floor in the basket in the closet of my bathroom to be washed tomorrow. Glancing into my shower I threw all my empty shampoo bottles and junk away, making a mental note to go to Wal-mart tomorrow to get some more. I lined my shoes up in my closet and plugged my phone up to charge and gave myself a pat on the back for good measure. Shutting off the lights and clicking the door shut I walked over and into to Julianna's room. I couldn't help, but smile as I walked in. Julianna had definitely made this room hers.

The walls were white with lavender colored floral designs spaced methodically on the walls. Her queen sized cherry oak bed sat in the middle of the wall with both her nightstands on either side. One held her alarm clock, phone, and IPod while the other held her stack of book and some makeup. Her comforters was the same design as her wall and the desk caddied-cornered by the window held her school things and Mac and IHome. I smiled as my eyes scanned the room; she looked like she belonged here, like she was home. I was so caught up in my thought when Julianna emerged from the bathroom in a pair of yoga pants and a plain white tee shirt with her hair in a neat plait. I smiled she walked over and slid under the covers and looked at me expectantly. Chuckling, I followed her led and slid under too, wrapping my arms around her and letting her snuggled up to my chest. With me on my back and my right arm under her neck with her left arm over my waist, her left leg over my two legs and her right arm down in between her body and mine while my left arm covered the one of hers gripped the one of hers that were over my chest I was perfectly content. Snuggling closer to my girl I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep right along side Julianna.

**I know this was sort of a filler chapter, but the next chapter we get back to the action. HINT: PAUL. ;) Stay tuned! **


	3. Paul Strikes Again

**I know, I know; I haven't updated, but I was busying trying to get everything wrapped up for school! Now that I have some down time I finally finished! Plus I only a bit more to write on chapter four! So, you should be proud of me! Without furthur ado... Here it is: chapter three! I hope you enjoy it! As promised, the plot picks back up in this chapter! ;)**

**PACO POV**

The next morning Julianna and I didn't roll out of bed until almost 10. By 10:30 Julianna was dressed in some blue jeans shorts, a pink polo tee-shirt, and her pink All-Star converse and me in some jeans, NIKES, and a blue tee-shirt. It was nearing 11:15 by the time we entered the kitchen where Mom and Shelley were eating some lunch.

"Where is Dad?" I asked curiously as I pulled out the fixings for a sandwich and Julianna grabbed some chips and drinks for us before starting in on the sandwich I had made for her and I my own.

"He is at the shop with Carlos. He needed some extra help; he is a bit loaded down." My Mom said as I sat down beside Julianna and dug into my food like she did.

"We are going shopping today." Julianna mentioned, taking the last bite of her sandwich and washing it down with some drink. "Brittany, did you need anything?" She asked thoughtfully. My Mom chewed and swallowed her food before answering.

"Toilet paper, dish washing liquid, trash bags, fabric softener, and washing powders..." She trailed off, but I knew he list was far from finished. Snapping her fingers, my Mom ran and grabbed a notebook and a pen out of my Dad's office before trotting back to the table and throwing herself down. When she sat down she furiously scribbled down her list before she forgot anything she had said out loud. Julianna waited until my Mom was finished with her list before grabbing the pen and paper and jotting down her own list. When we were done eating we sat our dishes in the sink, grabbed our keys, wallets, and phone and headed out the door.

We decided to take my Dad's truck that he left for my Mom since it was the biggest and he knew she was going shopping. Since it was closest we decided to go to _Wal-Mart_. My Mom and I both got buggies when we walked into the store. Since my Mom's list was shorter we got her things first. We checked off my Mom's list before we moved to mine and Julianna's list. We got shampoo and conditioner first, some her and some for me. Next we headed over to the shaving cream and got that and my body wash that I liked to use. We also got Julianna's pack of disposable blade for her razor and some _Nair._ I asked her why she needed both; she told me it was none of my business and that it was a girl thing. I kept my mouth shut after that. The last thing on our list was the two new pillows for Julianna's bed since she only had two now.

After the pillows, we checked out and headed home. We laughed at my Mom all the way home as she tried to sing a Josh Turner song in his voice while Shelley tried to do backup. We were all in good moods until we got home and saw Paul's car in the driveway with him sitting inside it. My Mom didn't miss a beat as she hustled us out of the truck and handed us all a bag to carry in, but she was just delaying the inevitable; we would have to speak to him soon. Julianna and I put our stuff away while Shelley helped Mom downstairs.

"What does he want?" Julianna hissed to me. I shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know." And that is what frightened me the most. We walked back downstairs to find my Mom talking furiously into her cell phone. We only walked into the living room just in time to hear my Mom say into the phone, "Get home quick!" before she hung up. She looked up when we entered.

"That was your Dad. He is coming home now. He said not to let Paul into the house until he gets here." She took a deep breath as if to compose herself. "So, for now, let's just go on like everything is fine." Yeah, that was easier said than done. Everyone was so tense that we couldn't even talk to each other without being short; we didn't mean it though. We were all on edge. The relief that went through the house when Dad walked in was pliable. He wasted no time going to my Mom and wrapping her in his arms, whispering something in her ear before turning toward us.

"Let me handle this." We nodded, relived that he was taking charge. The rest of us weren't sure how to handle it per say. Dad left; a few minutes later he came back in, Paul following closely behind. I felt Julianna slid closer to me. No one sat down.

"I just came by to tell you to enjoy the time you have left with this disgrace of a family Julianna. It won't be long before you are back where you belong..._ w__ith __me."_ The smile he wore was not nice. Julianna stiffened beside me.

"What are you talking about?" Paul clapped his hands.

"I have come here to offer you one last time to come home where you belong Julianna." He said calmly, but the expression that flashed across Julianna's face was anything but.

"I am where I belonged." Paul's face lost none of its composure as he started talking again.

"Also, just so you know Julianna, if you do decline I will have no choice, but to take you by force. I don't give a damn if you want to be here or not. You are my daughter, my blood and flesh, and you belong with me." My Dad scoffed while my stomach sunk and Julianna gripped my hand so hard it hurt.

"I hope you aren't threatening us Mr. Gallagher." Paul smiled like a kid on Christmas and suddenly I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"I think we both know that answer to that questions and know this Mr. Fuentes: I am a upstanding citizen of the town, and a small one at that, and you used to be in a gang and have been arrested multiple times as have your brothers." My Dad's jaw clenched, but Paul didn't seem to notice or just didn't care as he kept on talking. "I think you'll notice that people will be more inclined to believe me then you. We wouldn't want any bad information getting out about your family." Paul's face grew cold as he looked at his only daughter whose face was red from anger. I am sure mine didn't look any better.

"See you soon darling." Before Julianna had the chance to retort he was gone in a flourish, the door slamming behind him. No one said anything as we all sat down around the living room; suddenly needing to rest our weary bodies. My Dad had taken up residence in the middle of the couch. Shelley was on the left side of him, curled up next to him; she was crying softly, her face buried into his shoulder. My Mom was on the right with her legs crossed and her whole body angled towards him, on arm around his waist, gripping his tee-shirt. Her face rested on his shoulder as she too cried softly. His arms were around either one of them. You could tell he was beyond angry, but for Shelley and my Mom's sake he was trying to hide it.

My gaze slid away from them automatically when I heard the sniffle come from the other side of the loveseat. I turned and when I saw the sight before me I could hear my heart break a bit more. There was Julianna, crying so hard she couldn't even talk when she opened her mouth. Instead she threw herself at me and all I could do was catch her before she fell apart anymore. I held her, rocking her softly back and forth, whispering words of comfort in her ear; mixing Spanish and English. Still, even with all that, it took her a good while to calm down. Suddenly, she shot up from my lap. I jolted slightly at the sudden move.

"I hate him Paco." She whispered and I looked at her. "I thought I hated him before, but now I know. How dare he!" She said then, as if she couldn't control herself, she stood up and screamed, "How dare he!" She leaned down towards me, tears running down her face, voice cracking, and all I could do was sit there and watch. I wanted to stop her, but this had to happen. "Who is he to come and here and say that shit? Who is he to try to take my happiness away from me just because he can!" She wasn't screaming anymore, but some how her normal voice was scaring than her scream. Especially when I heard that edge in it. I opened my mouth, but no words came out; then I realized: there were no words. Instead, I opened my arms and she fell into them. She straddled my lap and clutched me like a lifeline, her face buried in my neck, her arms gripping my biceps. My hands caressed her back as I whispered into her ear.

"I am sorry that he is doing this to you, but you listen to me." I waited until she was looking into my eyes before finishing what I was saying. "I love you Julianna Adele Gallagher. I don't believe in much, but us, " I gestured between us, "I'll be damned if I give this up." I grabbed her chin and kissed her hard. "Do you hear me? I am never giving you up and neither is this family." My eyes drilled into her; desperate for her to believe what I was saying. Shelley appeared beside us then and she curled up next to me, looking at Julianna.

"Paco's right." Her hand reached out to smooth back a piece of hair that had stuck to her face. "We are never giving you up. Your family and you never desert family." She said fiercely then she shrugged carelessly. "Besides," she grinned faintly, "we love you." Julianna let out a choked sob as my Mom took up residence on the other side of me and my Dad kneeled beside me. Mom was the first to speak even though Dad opened his mouth first.

"Shelley's right. You are my daughter and I refuse to lose you." Dad rolled his eyes playfully.

"Thanks for taking my thunder baby." Mom leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"Anytime." And there in that small span of time, surrounded by family and so much love it felt hard to breathe; I knew, _I knew _it would be okay. I caught Julianna's gaze and her eyes said it all.

_As long as we have each other we gonna be okay. We gonna be okay. _

I hugged her tightly; planning on never letting her go.

**-X-X-X-**

**THIRD PERSON OMNISCENT POV**

"Racist bastard." Luis said, his eyes shimmering with anger. Nikki gasped and slapped him on the arm. He swung around to look at her; a look of defiance on his face, but it was laced with amusement.

"Don't hate just because I said what we were all thinking." She rolled her eyes and huffed; a sign that Uncle Luis had won. Luis smirked, he knew it too. From the other end of the table, Carlos pinched the bridge his nose and shot the two an irritated look.

"Focus!" He snapped. "We have to figure out what to do."

"What can we do?" Alex questioned from the head of the table. Brittany nodded in agreement beside him.

"There is nothing. All we can do it wait." Carlos slammed his hand down on the table in disbelief.

"Were Fuentes'! If we can't do it no one can!" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the boost of encouragement." Alex sighed, sounding deeply troubled and looked at his brother.

"I already have done everything I can think of. I called the police and locked up all the things that he could use to hurt her if he broke in somehow which is highly unlikely." Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose angrily; as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He pretty much said he was going to kidnap her and all we are going to do is lock stuff up." Alex sighed - he seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"I know you angry and upset about this and trust me; I am too, beyond belief." Alex looked at everybody individually. "We all want to do something, but, right now, all we can do is wait, be ready, and see what he is going to do." There was a beat of silence before everyone nodded reluctantly in agreement for what Alex was saying.

They knew there wasn't a choice. All there was is to wait.

**-X-X-X-**

_(ONE MONTH LATER)_

It was pure torture. I can't remember the last time I looked over my shoulder so much. Julianna wasn't much better. Hell, she jumped – literally _jumped - _when the mailman knocked on the door to deliver a package. I was funny until I saw the tear brimming in her eyes.

It was a Tuesday when life changed in definitely. We were sitting around the living room eating dinner when the glass shattered. Immediately we all hit the ground. Everything all happened at once: the gun shot, the window shattering, and the girls screams shattering my ear drums. We all laid there as we heard the car's tires squeal loudly as they sped off at top speed. I breathed a sigh of relief that they were gone, but my relief was quickly replaced when my whole body froze as I looked over at Julianna and the blood running in rivulets across her stomach.

**Man, I am awful. What will happen to Julianna? I have a good mind to make this a bittersweet ending, but I am still unsure. Review for Paul to get put away for life. **


End file.
